


An Introduction to A New Character in Fantastic Beasts

by kittyluvr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyluvr/pseuds/kittyluvr
Summary: Introducing the newest character in the Fantastic Beasts franchise, Hope Goldstein.





	An Introduction to A New Character in Fantastic Beasts

My name is Hope Goldstein and my mommy is a witch who can read minds. My daddy is a muggle who doesn’t live with us because they come from America where it is illegal for them to be together. My godfather Gellert is supposed to help my mommy be able to be with my daddy where she can tell him all about me, wouldn’t he be shocked that he has a daughter. My mommy left America because she could go to jail over there because of me since I would be proof of her improper relationship with a muggle. My mommy named me Hope because of the hope that I bring for mixed marriages in America and she even reads me a muggle storybook where one of the characters reminds her of daddy’s friend Newt. My mommy even told me there were other children in America whose daddy don’t live with them because their daddy is a wizard and they take advantage of the law to keep from marrying their muggle girlfriends and some of them are high up in MACUSA. My mommy reassured me that my daddy isn’t like that he didn’t marry her because he didn’t want her to go to jail and she never got the chance to tell him about me. My Aunt Tina didn’t even know about me or even that my mommy was pregnant even though she is a talented Auror and observant. I can’t wait until this war is over and I can meet my Aunt and my daddy and my mommy and daddy would get married, then I would hopefully be in the wedding. I hope that I grow up to be as beautiful and talented as my mommy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this work after watching he introduction to the character of Tabitha on the American TV Show Bewitched. This is my theory on who one of the new characters would be in Fantastic Beasts 3. Thorne Smith's 1931 book Lazy Bear Lane has a character in it that reminds me of Newt Scamander and Thorne Smith died in 1934 while working on his 1941 book The Passionate Witch.


End file.
